You can't even imagine for how long I have wanted to do this
by Arazei
Summary: Tom comes downstairs and talks to Thomas which leads to one, very pleasant and interesting thing. Set after 3x08. My first story. Mostly dialogue.


This is my first story ever published. It's not really **that **good but I've tried my best. Also, English is not my mother language. Sorry for the mistakes if there are any.

The story is mostly dialogue-based. Set after 3x08.

I don't own 'Downton Abbey' or any of the characters.

* * *

Thomas went outside, leaned across the wall and took another cigarette. He watched the smoke dissolving into the air after getting out of his mouth, over and over. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see if anyone was there.

'Mr. Branson' he said with a little bit of surprise in his voice 'I didn't expect you to come down here'

'Why? It's not like I'm the king , so why wouldn't I come downstairs?' Tom asked

'Well, technically you are a royalty of some sort, Mr. Branson' Thomas pointed out.

'Please, stop with the 'Mr. Branson'. My names Tom, remember? We used to work together. Nothing has really changed since then. Including my name'

'I think that a lot have changed. Your father-in-law is a lord, you have a position, your higher than me, you must admit that'

'Fine. But can we just talk like normal friends do?'

'I didn't know we were friends'

'Like normal people do?'

'I think I might be fine with that'

A moment of silence came but it was quickly broken by Tom.

'I've heard you are staying at Downton after all?'

'I am. Under-butler. It's better than nothing. If not for some people' help I would be out of here today, with no references and perspectives.'

'Oh, yes, I've heard the story of our little Jimmy'

'You did?'

'Oh yes. Robert, I mean Lord Grantham, told me before the today's match'

'I'm surprised you're not disgusted talking to me. Lot of people would be'

'Why should I?'

'For one thing, you're Christian and as I have heard once, men like me are suppose to burn in hell'

'You will burn in hell, you seem too mean to go to heaven'

'Well, thank you. It is probably true'

'It is true and you know that. Listen, I am Christian but I do not follow my God blindly. He may have said that, but I do not believe in judging people based on things like this one. It's all about the man. You may give an impression of a rude and a mean person but I think, deep down, you're a good one.'

'Am I?'

'You are. You just don't want to admit and show it.. Besides, I think I may be like you'

'I don't think you're a mean man, Mr. Branson'

'Of course I'm not. I meant the other thing'

Tom looked at Thomas with a face expression that explained everything.

'You mean…you…'

'Yes. We can say so'

'But you've been married to lady Sybil. So why would you…?'

'Lady Sybil was an exception. I was surprised myself. I don't fall in love with women. But there was something different about her. So I took my chances and proposed. She accepted me and we got married. There was just something odd that made me interested in her. But I've been wit men too.'

'You were?'

'Yes. I loved Lady Sybil, but not as much as I loved one man, long,long before her'

'What was his name?'

'Aiden. I knew him when I still lived in Ireland. We were not even twenty when we first met. He was the greates person in the world, with the sweetest smile and most beautiful eyes in the world. He was funny and caring. I loved him, I really did. But he died, he had a desease of some sorts, a fatal one. I still miss him sometimes, as much as I miss Sybil'

'I've never loved anyone like that. I always get my heart broken'

'I'm surprised that you actually have a heart'

'What happened to the 'you are a good man' theory?'

'Nothing. It's still there.' Tom paused ' Are you serious? You've never been with anyone who loved you that much?'

'Yes,that is indeed true. But I got used to being alone, do not worry or pity me'

'I do not pity you. I am trying to understand you. And I don't think you deserve to be alone. '

Thomas lowered his head. It was the first time someone told him something like that.

'So' Thomas started 'you're not a ladies' man then?'

'Most likely not' Tom chuckled 'Although, I'm not sure. There can be another lady Sybil waiting just around the corner. But for now, there is one person I hope to notice my effort and it's not a woman'

'Oh. And who is it?'

'I think it's obvious'

'Do you?'

Thomas hasn't noticed before that now Tom was standing very close to him now, facing each other and feeling each other's heavy breaths.

'It is obvious now, I guess' Thomas said, almost whispering.

Tom chuckled.

'May I…' he started but was quickly cut off by Thomas who leaned forward to place a kiss on Tom's lips. They were soft and sweet, nothing like Thomas expected. Tom put his hands on both sides of the other man's face. Thomas kissed the irish man again and again, making the kiss more passionate. Eventually they parted, breathing heavily.

'You can't even imagine for how long I have wanted to do this' Tom whispered, smiling.

'Oh. Well, I'm flattered'

Suddenly, Thomas heard someone coming so he took a step back to create some distance between Tom and himself.

'Thomas, Mr. Carson wanted to…' they could hear voice 'Oh, Mr. Branson, I didn't expect you to be here'

'Nobody did, Mrs. Hughes'

'Well. Thomas, Mr. Carson wanted to see you. He has some work for you. Go and see him in few minutes'

'Of course, Mrs. Hughes' Thomas smiled politely.

After the woman disappeared in the doorway, Thomas spoke up.

'Well, I should go then. I am really looking forward to doing, well, this. Again'.

'So do I' Tom said. Thomas bowed and entered the house.

'So do I' Tom smiled mischievously'.


End file.
